


The Visit

by Kyouryokusenshi



Series: Micaela [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Sexual Tension, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Takes place a few months after My Struggle IV. When the Spartan Virus doesn't come to fruition, Scully gets paid a visit from Tad O'Malley and something goes wrong.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Because we never got much explanation for Tad's appearance in MSIV or how it went down after the virus was never unleashed. This is sort of an Easter themed story, so it is a little belated. Many thanks to WildwingSuz for beta-ing!!!

Mulder had decided to go run a few errands while Scully was at home. She was five months along in her pregnancy, but the morning sickness still came and went. There had been no sign of the smoking man they presumed dead despite his body not being found along with William's. Though Scully knew he was alive based on the occasional visions he sent her. Thankfully, none were apocalyptic. The sound of tires hitting gravel snapped her out of her reverie. She walked out of Mulder's office and wandered to the front of the house. Her hand absently smoothed across the small budge of her belly as she peered through the window. She grew anxious, realizing it wasn't Mulder's car. Her anxiety calmed some when she realized it was just Tad O'Malley. That still begged the question. What was he doing here? She had stopped posting on his site ever since the smoking man was killed. She had essentially promised him an outbreak that didn't come to fruition. Hell, it was one of the reasons they got shut down.

 

Scully decided to open the door as Tad ascended the porch stairs. He looked up, somewhat startled. "What are you doing here, Mr. O'Malley?" Scully asked cautiously.

 

Tad stopped at the top of the stairs and pressed his palms against his well tailored suit. He was taken aback when he saw Dana Scully in the doorway.

 

"Oh, Dana? I didn't expect to see you here. I was coming to see Mulder."

 

Scully sighed, recalling the fact that she has all but told him to use Mulder as his FBI source after making several public comments on his site about the Spartan Virus. What had she been thinking? This guy wasn't going to let it go that easily even though she had ignored the recent calls.

 

Tad eyed her curiously. If she hadn't known any better, she would assume that he still had a thing for her.

 

There was a question in Tad's eyes that Scully acknowledged but didn't answer.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

Scully hesitated before stepping aside to let him in.

Tad surveyed the house as Scully closed the door behind him. It was different than he last remembered it. The house had looked like a bachelor pad. It clearly had undergone some interior decorating since then. A woman's touch?

 

The last time he was here, he had been the one to practically beg Scully to stay and talk conspiracies with him and Mulder. It was funny how Dana Scully had told them both they were being irresponsible and were bordering on treason to consider making such statements public and yet she decided to make them public on his page a few months ago. Maybe he had underestimated her.

 

He turned around and looked at Scully who had folded her arms over her chest. It was then that he noticed something different about her. Her midsection seemed to be thicker than he remembered, but it didn't look like simple weight gain. She couldn't be pregnant? Could she?

He couldn't help but think back to their awkward meeting in his limousine with a smirk. She and Mulder had argued like two acrimonious ex spouses and now here she was, back living in Mulder's house and possibly pregnant.

 

"I hadn't heard from you in months, Dana. There was no outbreak. You had promised me this headline conspiracy. And you said I could use Agent Mulder as a source."

 

Scully opened her mouth, struggling to find the words. "Well, we were able to put a stop to the release and I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, Mr. O'Malley," Scully said as she crossed the room.

 

Tad didn't miss the subtle movement of her hand touching her abdomen. She sighed in exasperation.

"But you were certain of it before, now I have the press all over me," he said in frustration.

"The footage of Agent Mulder at the hotel... those bodies, you're telling me you have no explanation?" He demanded in frustration.

 

Scully closed her eyes and gasped, wavering slightly.

 

"Dana, are you okay?" He moved towards her.

 

She moved towards the dining table for balance but didn't quite make it before she lost her footing and felt her knees crumbling underneath her.

Tad managed to catch her before she fell to the floor and the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was muttering something about William and her baby.

 

Startled and confused, Tad frantically fumbled for his phone and dialed 911. They asked him several questions and he mentioned he believed she might be pregnant.

\---

_Mulder and Scully were still trying to get used to the idea of making parental friends. Having friends in general was hard enough. It was even harder when most of these people were a good twenty plus years younger. And what to talk about? Certainty not conspiracies. The benefits of an AARP membership was off the table as well. Still, though, their second miracle made the struggle worth it. Mulder and Scully had taken to hiding some Easter eggs around the property of the Unremarkable House. This was after Scully had all but dragged Mulder and their daughter along to mass. Scully was never a regular Sunday church goer, but she had expressed her belief of the importance of giving their daughter the same foundation of faith she had._

_Mulder couldn't argue with her. Not long after he found himself lighting candles and praying to Scully's God, she had found out she was pregnant. It was really probably the closest time he had come to believing in God._

_Their hearts swelled as they watched three year old Micaela wander around the vast property of their unremarkable house. She was a flurry of long ginger hair with her mother's attitude and Mulder's determination. Their eyes never left her as they watched her scurry around the property in a daze of excitement. Micaela had a tendency to wander off if they didn't keep a close watch, no matter how much they told her to stay close to the house._

_As she found each egg in the overgrown grass that Mulder needed to tend to, she spent extra time in a particular spot looking at something. Scully looked over at Mulder and squeezed his knee before standing up to see what had caught their daughter's interest. She had let her hair grow out again for which Mulder was grateful. It reminded him a lot of when they first started living together in this house._

_Micaela stood up as Scully approached her. "Mommy, look what I found!" Her greenish blue eyes were full of wonder and excitement as she held up the object for Scully to see. Mulder smiled as he watched them from a distance. The glitter inside sparked as the sunlight reflected off of it._

_Scully's breath caught in her chest as she got closer and took the object in her hands. She stared at it much in the same way Micaela had. It was a small glass snow globe with a bunny and Easter eggs inside. She must have been lost in thought as Micaela looked at her in confusion._

_"You okay, Mommy? Isn't it pretty?"_

_Scully turned around, searching their vast acreage for a sign of any human life aside from the three of them. She looked back at the snow globe and then down at her curious daughter. "Yes, Honey, it sure is. Take care of it, okay?"_

_She didn't realize she had tears running down her cheeks until her daughter looked at her in concern. "Why are you sad?"_

_Scully wiped her face and shook her head. "No, these are happy tears, baby girl."_

_She turned back to Mulder who was walking towards them and knew everything was going to be okay._

_\-----------_

Once Dana Scully had been transported to the hospital, Tad O'Malley decided he would only stick around to make sure she was okay before he left. He didn't realize she and Fox Mulder had consummated their relationship again so quickly after he'd last saw them. That was a conspiracy in itself.

The hospital called Mulder after looking at Scully’s medical chart. Once Mulder spotted Tad O’Malley, he decided to confront him.

 

"What were you doing there?" Mulder demanded.

Tad held up his hands defensively. "After Dana gave me that headline about the virus a few months ago, I needed to talk to you. I haven't been able to reach either of you in months."

 

Mulder eyed him skeptically for a moment before nodding. "We're not FBI agents anymore. We don't have any answers for you."

 

"Oh," he said, clearly disappointed.

 

They were interrupted by a doctor asking who the husband and father was. The moment was like déjàvu to Mulder. "I am," he said quickly.

 

The confirmation was awkward for Tad. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly. He should get going, he didn't have a right to be here. It wasn't his place.

The doctor managed a smile. "Yes, she will be fine. She and the baby are fine. She had a seizure," she said turning to Mulder who sighed. "You can see her now if you'd like."

 

Tad nodded. "I suppose congratulations are in order Mr. Mulder. If you ever have a valid conspiracy, you know how to reach me," he said with a wry smile before he turned and headed towards the nearest exit.

Mulder was guided to Scully's hospital room. She’d had a seizure? Was William sending her more visions?

 

"We're monitoring her, but I don't think it should be long before she can go home. Given that this has happened before. She needs to take it easy though, because her pregnancy is so high risk," the doctor said. "I'll let you have some time alone."

Mulder nodded. He peered through the glass window at the mother of his soon-to-be second child.

Mulder walked into the room to see that Scully was hooked up to an IV and she had something atop her abdomen that seemed to be monitoring the baby.

Scully opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

Mulder sighed with relief. "Oh Scully, Thank God." He really was thanking her God this time. Scully had teased him in the church about not believing in God, but he was coming around since finding out about the impossible miracle growing inside of her. 

She smiled at Mulder. "Mulder, I thought I had a wonderful dream, but it was a vision...it was from William."

Mulder's eyes went wide. He sat down and took Scully's hand in his as she told him  what happened.

Scully could tell he was touched as he reached over to place his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You really scared me, Scully,” Mulder said. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad someone was there when she seized.  He set aside his feelings of jealousy as he was relieved she and the baby were okay. For a brief moment, Mulder could understand Scully’s surprise at seeing Sveta, another woman in his home. They were past that stage of uncertainty of where they stood in one another’s lives. The thought of losing either one of them was terrifying. They had already lost so much.

“Don’t worry Mulder, you’re stuck with me and our impossible miracle child,” she grinned.

Mulder chuckled. “Glad to hear it. So, do you think we’ll see him again?”

“Yes,” she said, closing her eyes as she began to drift off.  “I know we will.”

 

The End


End file.
